Opera time table W43/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events * Daylight saving time Opera time table 24.10.2016 - Monday/Montag 02:46 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 04:38 Igor Wakhévitch - Être Dieu (1974) Blue Velvet (F) - 1st recording 07:04 Wolfgang Mitterer - Massacre (2008) Col legno (E) - 1st recording 08:17 John Adams - A Flowering Tree (2007) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 10:09 Thüring Bräm and Jakob Dimitri - Il Gong Magico (2004) Musiques Suisses (D) - 1st recording 11:23 Aribert Reimann - Melusine (2007) Wergo (D) - 1st recording 13:00 Franz Hummel - An der schönen blauen Donau (1995) Arte Nova (D) 13:56 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 15:50 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 17:36 Gion Antoni Derungs - Tredeschin (Das 13. Kind) (2004) Ediziun Tredeschin (RM) 19:20 Gian Carlo Menotti - Goya (1991) Nuova Era (I) 21:10 Luigi Nono - Al gran sole carico d'amore (1999) Teldec New Line (I) 22:45 Luigi Dallapiccola - Ulisse (1975) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 25.10.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:47 Nino Rota - La visita meravigliosa (1993) La Bottega Discantica (I) - 1st recording 02:28 Gian Francesco Malipiero - I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) 04:06 Francesco Cilea - L'Arlesiana (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 05:52 Italo Montemezzi - L'amore dei tre re (1973) Arkadia (I) 07:17 Riccardo Zandonai - I cavalieri di Ekebù (1983) Warner Fonit (I) 09:12 Pietro Mascagni - Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 11:02 Pietro Mascagni - Parisina (1978) Bongiovanni (I) 13:25 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 15:43 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1987) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 18:17 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1962) Decca (I) 20:10 Ruggero Leoncavallo - La Bohème (1990) Nuova Era (I) 21:51 Giuseppe Verdi - Nabucco (1977) EMI Classics (I) 23:54 Giuseppe Verdi - Otello (1985) EMI Digital (I) 26.10.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:15 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Maria Tudor (1998) Funarte (I) 04:43 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Fosca (1973) Master Class (I) - 1st recording 07:06 Emilio Arrieta - La Conquista di Granata (2006) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 09:19 Amilcare Ponchielli - I Lituani (1979) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 11:30 Saverio Mercadante - Virginia (2008) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 14:06 Gioachino Rossini - Adelaide di Borgogna (1984) Fonit Cetra (I) 16:08 Giovanni Pacini - Saffo (1995) Marco Polo (I) 18:26 Giovanni Pacini - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 21:17 Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) 23:17 Gaetano Donizetti - Gabriella di Vergy (1978) Opera Rara (I) 27.10.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:15 Gaetano Donizetti - Parisina (2008) Opera Rara (I) Server crash: Error with Windows Update 19:36 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 22:40 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 28.10.2016 - Friday/Freitag 01:41 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 04:42 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 08:00 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 10:40 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 13:33 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 16:07 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 16:58 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 20:52 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) 22:09 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 23:28 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 29.10.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 01:37 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 04:15 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 07:54 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 11:00 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 13:12 Francesco Cavalli - L'Ormindo (1971) Stradivarius (I) 15:28 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 18:16 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Alceste, ou le Triomphe d'Alcide (1988) Montaigne (F) 20:54 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Amadis (2006) Accord (F) 23:49 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Médée (1984) Harmonia Mundi (F) 30.10.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 02:51 Marin Marais - Sémélé (2007) Glossa Music (F) 05:08 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 07:24 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 09:49 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 12:58 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 13:48 Leonardo Leo - Decebalo (2005) Bongiovanni (I) 16:16 Antonio Vivaldi - L'Atenaide (2007) Naïve (I) 19:55 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando finto pazzo (2003) Opus 111 (I) 22:52 George Frideric Handel - Deidamia (2002) Virgin Classics (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 43/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016